Take My Hand, Sherry
by Xochiquetzai
Summary: Sherry is taken to The Facility/the Detention Center and Yusei, having feelings for her, goes to try to rescue her, expecting a very thankful Sherry. Chevaliershipping/Speedshipping, I made up that last ship name. YUSEI x SHERRY
1. Chapter 1

-This is probably the one and only fic I'll write about this pairing. I wasn't forced to do it, of course, but I certainly only like it under certain circumstances, and this fic is one of them. But I did enjoy making it, so I hope you enjoy reading it too.

-English is not my native language, so sorry if there are mistakes and stuff.

-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its spin-off shows.

**Sherry Is Captured/Getting Sherry Back**

Some sunlight leaked through the big fissure and slightly illuminated the abandoned subway that served as Yusei's hideout. It also warmed the floor in which he was lying, asleep.

''Yusei!'' Rally shouted, running towards him. This made him wake up from a pleasant dream. He had fallen asleep alongside his D-Wheel and had his jeans on but he was barechested. He saw Rally next to him.

''Rally?''

''Yusei.'' he answered, breathing heavily ''It's Sherry... She...''

He didn't fully wake up until he heard her name. Rally was the only one who knew that Yusei liked Sherry, and it was quite obvious it was something important.

''What?'' he asked ''What happened?''

''She tried to escape to Neo Domino City...'' the boy started.

Yusei quickly stood up, fearing the worst.

''...And she was taken to the Detention Center.''

The dark-haired, after standing still for some moments, covered his face with his hands. ''No'' he whispered ''Please...''

Rally could only feel bad for him as his friend fell on his knees.

''Sherry'' he repeated ''She knew this could happen to her. And did it anyway.''

He didn't say anything else and stood up before climbing onto his D-Wheel. Hiding his face from Rally, he told him:

''I may not be back for a while.''

Without Rally's response, he accelerated and left the hideout.

Sherry sat on the cell's bed. As a guard passed by, she struggled to make the scariest glare she could show him. He, however, seemed to ignore it.

«He must be used to all the hate.» she thought «All the hate he deserves.»

She didn't regret trespassing into Neo Domino City, but if there was something she seriously missed was her D-Wheel. Confiscating it was going over the line, but they were going to be sorry in no time. Loosing her D-Wheel was just unacceptable. How else was she supposed to feel the wind waving her long, silky hair as she drove, caressing fiercely her body? How else was she just simply going to feel the speed forming a pleasurable feeling on her chest? It was that sensation the only thing she could admit she missed.

Meanwhile, the only thing in Yusei's head as he entered Neo Domino was her. Naturally, the feeling he got as he drove was amazing, but it lost a big part of its meaning because Sherry was in danger. There was no adrenaline inside him, or at least compared to how worried he was. He hadn't seen Neo Domino City for a long time, but it hadn't changed much.

The sun was at its best, but nobody seemed to have seen him or to even follow him. The schools were open, the buildings seemed to have people inside, and so did shops and other places but the streets were strangely lonesome and quiet. Maybe because it was, let's say, ten in the morning and there wasn't much to do outside, but even so, the lack of people at any time of the day was something he didn't expect, since we're talking about Neo Domino City. That kind of stuff didn't even happen in Satellite, except for places such as B.A.D. But it was not eerie as that place, it was simply interesting.

He had been driving for a while when he saw the Detention Center at the distance. It looked exactly the same as it did when he was imprisoned there. He imagined Sherry's blonde hair touching his neck as they held each other, and he thought of himself, brushing her hair with his gloveless fingers, as he maintained his neutral facial expression and walked towards the facility.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yusei accelerated as he entered the facility, making it difficult for the guards to even see his face. One of them delayed to take his own D-Wheel and persecute him, so Yusei used some seconds to find a place to hide himself and his D-Wheel in the facility. He, from there, saw the guard searching for him far from his temporary hideout.

''Let's ask the others if they know where he went.'' one of them said. They both ran to the entrance as Yusei took off his helmet. He walked until he found the stairs. As he climbed the stairs, he started hearing the steps of someone. When he got to the second level, he found himself being watched by a new guard. The latter saw his calmed expression, and his hands in his jacket's pockets, so he just stared at him for seconds before speaking.

''What are you doing here?''

''I am just a visitor.'' Yusei said. The guard nodded, glaring at him, and immediately went to find another guard. Yusei noticed this but decided to ignore it, to focus on his objective.

He walked along the hexagon-shaped hall. He almost ignored a cell in which the prisoner looked through the small window, showing Yusei her long, blonde hair.

''Sherry!'' he shouted. She turned around, forcing a half-smile.

''Yusei'' she said ''You finally were brave enough to come to Neo Domino?''

He simply stared at her face, trying to imagine that the fence was not separating them.

''Sherry, I've come just for one thing.''

Her face turned serious again ''Me too. I wanted something I couldn't have because these bastards had to meddle.''

''Sherry'' he called her name again, touching the bars ''Sherry, I've come to rescue you.''

She raised an eyebrow and got closer to him.

''Really?''

She seemed to be thankful, but the following words expressed otherwise.

''You have wasted your time and risked your life for nothing, I'm afraid. Go back to Satellite.''

''No.'' he said.

''Go back to filthy Satellite!'' she shouted ''I don't want to be rescued. I don't need to be rescued!''

Yusei held the bars tight.

''Isn't it better to be in Satellite than in prison?'' he asked, shaking the bars.

''I have a plan'' she whispered ''Isn't it better to be in Neo Domino than in Satellite?''

Yusei looked at the floor ''But, Sherry, I...''

He then raised his head, looking at her, as she also looked at him in the eyes.

''I think you shouldn't risk your life.''

She couldn't take his eyes off Yusei, and opened her mouth slightly before speaking.

''My life? My life's worth as little as a prisoner as if I continued living in Satellite.'' she said.

''No. You are worth more than anyone in Neo Domino.'' he said, and looked at the floor, as Sherry continued staring blankly, but a smile appeared on her face. She opened her mouth again to say something, but Yusei spoke first.

''However,'' he continued ''If you want me to go back to Satellite, that's what I'll do.''

He turned around after saying that.

''You can still count on me, of course.'' he said, without looking at her ''You can always do.''

He ran towards the place in which he had hidden his D-Wheel and, in order to avoid the guards, he left through another exit.

He thought of nothing but Sherry as he drove back to Satellite. Hearing her voice again had made him realize that he worried more than necessary. It wasn't her safety what was really making him worried, actually. But her absence. Yusei was sure it was going to make him feel empty.

He remembered the times they had spent together. When they tried to reach each other's speed, when they dueled, when they both felt the adrenaline inside them, the speed bringing happiness to their souls, as they smiled to each other.

He stopped driving and looked at the sky.

''Please come out of there as soon as you can, Sherry.'' he whispered ''I know you can.''


End file.
